An on-vehicle electrical junction box has various structures. For example, there is a structure shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 (for example, see PTL 1).
An electrical junction box 301 shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 includes: a plurality of electronic components (not shown) such as a relay, a fuse, and a bus bar; and a case 311 for housing these electronic components. The case 311 is composed of: a case main body 312; a lower cover 313 for covering a lower end of the case main body 312; and an upper cover (not shown) for covering an upper end of the case main body 312.
A harness outlet 303 through which a wiring harness 302 is passed is provided on a sidewall of the case 311. The harness outlet port 303 is composed of: a notch formed on an upper end of an outer wall of the lower cover 313; and a lower end of an outer wall of the case main body 312. The harness outlet 303 is made by assembling the lower cover 313 to the case main body 312.
A harness guide 304 is extended from a circumference of the harness outlet 303. The harness guide 304 is formed in a tubular shape, and protects the wiring harness 302 and regulates a path (outlet direction) of the wiring harness 302 by positioning the wiring harness 302 thereinside. Further, the harness guide 304 is composed of a gutter-shaped upper divided portion 341 integrally formed with the case main body 312; and a gutter-shaped lower divided portion 342 integrally formed with the lower cover 313.